Weapon pad
on it.]] A weapon pad, also known as a power pad, is a weapon holding device that usually holds power weapons. Overview Weapon pads normally hold power weapons. They are reusable and spawn the weapons configured in two or three minute intervals. A hologram of the weapon appears on the weapon pad when it is thirty seconds away from spawning, and buzzing sounds emanate from the pad. When a weapon is ten seconds away from spawning on a power pad, a message is played to inform players that a power weapon is spawning, while the weapon pad buzzes even louder. Another sound clip is played when the weapon has spawned. Sayings Loadout weapons ;Assault Rifle *''Assault Rifle in ten seconds!'' *''Ten seconds to Assault Rifle!'' *''Assault Rifle is on the field!'' *''Assault Rifle ready!'' *''Assault Rifle's up!'' ;Battle Rifle *''Battle Rifle in ten seconds!'' *''BR in ten!'' *''Ten seconds to Battle Rifle!'' *''Battle Rifle's on the field!'' *''Battle Rifle ready!'' *''Battle Rifle's up!'' ;DMR *''DMR in ten seconds!'' *''DMR in ten!'' *''Ten seconds to DMR!'' *''DMR's up!'' *''DMR is on the field!'' ;Magnum/Halo: Combat Evolved Pistol *''Magnum in ten!'' *''Magnum in ten seconds!'' *''Ten seconds to Magnum!'' *''Magnum's on the field!'' *''Magnum ready!'' *''Magnum's up!'' ;SMG *''Suppressor in ten seconds!'' *''Ten seconds to Suppressor!'' *''Suppressor's on the field!'' *''Suppressor ready!'' *''Suppressor's up!'' Power Weapons ;Beam Rifle/Halo 2 Beam Rifle *''Beam in ten!'' *''Ten seconds to Beam Rifle!'' *''Beam Rifle's on the field!'' *''Beam Rifle's up!'' *''Beam Rifle ready!'' ;Binary Rifle *''Binary in ten!'' *''Binary Rifle in ten seconds!'' *''Ten seconds to Binary Rifle!'' *''Binary's up!'' *''Binary Rifle's ready!'' ;Boltshot *''Boltshot in ten seconds!'' *''Boltshot in ten!'' *''Boltshot is on the field!'' *''Boltshot ready!'' *''Boltshot's up!'' ;Energy Sword *''Energy Sword in ten seconds!'' *''Sword in ten!'' *''Ten seconds to Energy Sword!'' *''Energy Sword's ready!'' *''Sword's up!'' ;Fuel Rod Cannon *''Fuel Rod in ten!'' *''Fuel Rod Cannon in ten seconds!'' *''Ten seconds to Fuel Rod!'' *''Fuel Rod is on the field!'' *''Fuel Rod's up!'' ;Hydra Launcher *''Hydra in ten!'' *''Hydra Launcher in ten seconds!'' *''Ten seconds to Hydra Launcher!'' *''Hydra Launcher ready!'' *''Hydra's on the field!'' ;Incineration Cannon *''Incineration Cannon in ten!'' *''Ten seconds to Incineration Cannon!'' *''Incineration Cannon's on the field!'' *''Incineration Cannon ready!'' *''Incineration Cannon's up!'' ;LightRifle *''LightRifle in ten!'' *''LightRifle in ten seconds!'' *''LightRifle's in play!'' *''LightRifle ready!'' *''LightRifle's up!'' ;Needler *''Needle in ten seconds!'' *''Needles in ten!'' *''Ten seconds to Needler!'' *''Needler's on the field!'' *''Needler ready!'' ;Plasma Caster *''Caster in ten!'' *''Ten seconds to Plasma Caster!'' *''Plasma Caster is on the field!'' *''Plasma Caster ready!'' *''Plasma Caster up!'' ;Plasma Pistol *''Plasma Pistol in ten!'' *''Plasma Pistol in ten seconds!'' *''Plasma Pistol ready!'' *''Plasma Pistol is on the field!'' *''Plasma Pistol's up!'' ;Railgun *''Rail in ten!'' *''Railgun in ten seconds!'' *''Railgun is up!'' *''Railgun on the field!'' *''Railgun ready!'' ;Rocket Launcher/SPNKr Rocket Launcher *''Rocket Launcher in ten seconds!'' *''Rockets in ten!'' *''Ten seconds to Rocket Launcher!'' *''Rocket Launcher's on the field!'' *''Rocket Launcher ready!'' *''Rockets are up!'' ;Scattershot *''Scatter in ten!'' *''Scattershot in ten seconds!'' *''Scattershot's in play!'' *''Scattershot ready!'' *''Scattershot's up!'' ;SAW *''SAW in ten!'' *''Ten seconds to SAW!'' *''SAW is in play!'' *''SAW is on the field!'' *''SAW ready!'' ;Shotgun *''Shotty in ten!'' *''Ten seconds to Shotgun!'' *''Shotgun's on the field!'' *''Shotgun's ready!'' *''Shotgun's up!'' ;Sniper Rifle *''Sniper Rifle in ten seconds!'' *''Sniper in ten!'' *''Sniper Rifle's on the field!'' *''Sniper Rifle's ready!'' *''Sniper's up!'' ;Spartan Laser *''Spartan Laser in ten seconds!'' *''Ten seconds to Spartan Laser!'' ;Storm Rifle *''Storm Rifle in ten seconds!'' *''Storm in ten!'' *''Storm Rifle is on the field!'' *''Storm Rifle ready!'' *''Storm Rifle up!'' ;Suppressor *''SMG in ten!'' *''Ten seconds to SMG!'' *''SMG is ready!'' *''SMG ready!'' *''SMG's up!'' Multiple Pads *''Ten seconds to weapon pad!'' *''Weapon pad in ten seconds!'' *''Weapon pad in ten!'' *''Weapons pads open!'' *''Weapon pads ready!'' *''Weapon pads up!'' Trivia *The SMG and Suppressor's sayings are switched around; the announcer calls the SMG a Suppressor and vice versa. *The Spartan Laser only has sayings for the ten seconds before it spawns; there are no sayings played when the weapon is ready for pickup. *There are no sayings for the Brute Plasma Rifle, Covenant Carbine, Golf Club, Gravity Hammer and Halo 2 Battle Rifle. Gallery H5G Multiplayer EmptyWeaponPad.png|An empty weapon pad. H5G Multiplayer HologramWeaponPad.png|A weapon pad with the hologram of a rocket launcher Sources Category:Halo 5: Guardians Category:Multiplayer